


Progress

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative License, Gen, Poetry, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Epic. Failure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11/2008 for Miniwrimo. Part of the Drabble Poetry,  
> Experiment.

Progress?

Today I divided my life  
into bags and boxes  
refuse and what I refuse  
to lose.

I've kept one tenth  
(okay, one-fifth)  
yet there is still no room.

If only I could live  
sleek and spare  
like people in magazines  
with verbs for titles  
nothing out of place  
nothing in my place  
but, say, sixteen green apples  
in a square wooden tray

Necessity (aka random inspections)  
says I must edit  
my things before my thoughts  
Turn my epic fic of an apartment  
into a drabble.

Which is to say,  
I'm sorry  
I only have 100 words  
here.


End file.
